Ike VS Ganondorf
Description Fire Emblem VS Legend of Zelda. Magic brutes with giant swords. But who is better? The Hero or the Villain? Who wins? Who dies? DEATH BATTLE!!! Interlude (*https://www.youtube.com/Invader*) Wiz: These two have been battling for title of best magical cosmic medieval swords man, and today we end it by putting them in the ring right now. Boomstick: Ike, The Aether hero. Wiz: And Ganondorf, The demon king. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Ike aethers into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: The lands of Fire Emblem were full of many new kinds of warriors that pop up more often on a daily basis. Animal humanoids, out of the ordinary hybrids and even the sub-human race of Beorc. Boomstick: Yet, out of all the ones throughout their existents, none of them ever be able to become the true man that rightfully has been truly the only one. That one man is the one and only, Ike. Wiz: Born as the son with his younger sister Mist of loving mother and his father, Greil, leading a group of mercenaries… Boomstick: Which, by the way, his dad found some medallion at one point that made him go mad and completely slaughter his own wife who saved him from the medallion as her final action. At least he saved some money on divorce. Wiz: Ike was put as member of his fathers Greil mercenaries with lots and lots of hard working all in order to ensure that he’s well prepared to take over the reins of the company. Yet unfortunately, the position that was plan for Ike came a bit soon than expected. Boomstick: Ya see, during one night Greil engages in a duel with his former pupil from his days as General Gawain, who was now a pure dark magic Black Knight. And when Ike shows up during the middle of the battle, he was just in time to see dear old dad get killed. Wiz: After Greil's death, Ike takes over the leadership of the Greil Mercenaries which grew along the way fast due to assistance of growing band of mercenaries. With enough men, it helped Elincia reclaim her home. To this end, he eventually gains the support of Empress Sanaki of Begnion to becoming the leader of the newly formed Crimean Liberation Army. Boomstick: And that was before he finally start using his father’s original sword, holy divine blade Ragnell. Wiz: With now the fact that Ike is the only one who can wield two hand sword Ragnell with one hand, his bond with it grew amazingly well. It boasts high values in both Might and Hit Rate and also able to be used at range despite it was only as melee weapon. It can launch shockwaves and is known to be indestructible. Boomstick: This aloud Ike to learn and master the ancient skill called Aether. Wiz: This is where Ike throws Ragnell into the air at a diagonal trajectory then leaps and catches it before doing the same front flip and blade slam moves as the base form and does lots of damage when a victim gets caught in it. The move is effective due to the high length. Boomstick: It can also light itself on fire in both red and blue flames. Buts that’s not all Ike can do with ragnell. Eruption is an attack which he charges and plunge his sword into the earth, causing a geyser of blue flames to erupt. Counter turn invincible for the duration and deflects projectiles. And the quick draw lunges him forward a distance and slashes at any enemy which is within range, and I comes with a bonus. If over charge, Ike make it do a one-hit attack on an enemy so hard, it literally sends the victim up sky high in pure damaging pain. The only way tell if he pulled it off… Ike: You’re through! *Plunges his sword into the ground.* Victim blast up into the sky screaming. Wiz: If that wasn’t enough, theres a second variant to the all great Aether. This is called… Great Aether. Ike: GEART AETHER! *Launches opponent up into the air, jump up to them and does a massive combo on them.* Boomstick: I think he take overboard to hell of insane new level. Just to make his stats have better results. Wiz: Right. Many of Ike’s mystic abilities which make his stats grow and make him more powerful. With Luna, it halves the enemy's Defense and Resistance no matter what. Sol helps replenishes any lost health and heals him from any affects. Patience makes Hit-Rate and Speed increase by hit. Veteran Intuition make Critical Evade increase. Heavy Blade increases Defense and the Strenghth-Taker increase…well strength. Boomstick: At maxed out stats, he enters a state of pure badass. He is able to move too quickly for anyone to touch him, nearly indestructible too much for the enemy to dent, strong enough to kill in one light strike, and Ike's skill is high enough to be to be probably be the damn most dangerous opponent to face on the battlefield. He’s like if as a one man humongous armada of flying nuclear war ships. Wiz: Unfortunately with all of this, plus being a great tactician. He isn’t all foolproof. His fighting style is reckless and is predictable a points. And his luck and resistance stats are poor making his life more at risk. Plus his body can’t with stain all his attacks entirely. Yet even that doesn’t stop him from doing it and makes it look like he should have blown of some body parts, but yet he it just didn’t. Boomstick: I don’t give a shit if my body should have been completely in pieces, I just want to beat the crap out of an asshole. But seriously this keeps pulling off actions that seemed to be more than just of what he can bite off more than chew. Wiz: He has fought and defeated the literally invincible Black Knight twice with the second time he killed the Black Knight. He can effortlessly claim victory against immense armies that outnumber his army with zero casualties and can take on entire huge battalions multiple times without braking a sweat. He’s even slayed Goddess Ashera using Ragnell, one of the two weapons she blessed. Boomstick: He fast enough to out run eyes that see and react faster. He also of not only has take all major punishment of knights, swordsmen, lions, tigers, dragons, and even a goddess but also kicked their asses. Hell, hes even survived literally and entire castle falling part while escaping it. And yet he didn't need to all of that just to laid with the woman. Wiz: No matter what the aether hero has for the day to bring him, there will be no stop to like Ike. (Ike uses Aether on a monster finishing it of and then places his Ragnell sword in the ground.) Ganondorf demons up for DEATH BATTLE Wiz: The peaceful kingdom of Hyrule is full of hidden monstrosities. Walking possessed skeletons, a dragon who eats rock people.. Boomstick: And that huge red headed fairy with boobs that'll poke your eyes out and a laugh that melt all erection. Wiz: But the most dangerous fiend of all, next to a mask, is the Demon King, Ganon. Boomstick: Before he became the giant blue demon pig, he actually started out as just a man named Ganondorf. Wiz: Raised in the Gerudo Desert, Ganondorf has been known to be the first ever male in the female race of Gerudo in every century and as a student of magic under the tutelage of the Twinrova witches. Boomstick: But while being to grow up with the Gerudo that have got their pretty kickass music, growing up in the desert obviously wasn't the best. Because...well...sand. I don't like sand. It's coarse, rough, and irritating, and gets in shoe. It's why i don't take trips out there much. That and those pain in the ass teenagers keep trying to bury me in it, but I prove them wrong. Wiz: Fortunately for the warlock, his destiny would end up take him beyond the sand. Boomstick: Turns out, he's the reincarnation of the demon, Demise who happens to be the root of all evil. Because what else would you grow up to be with that kind of a name, besides a teacher. Wiz: Upon defeat, Demise decided to share his cursed fate with the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero to be forever plagued by a physical embodiment of his rage. Which wasn’t such a good move when you think about it. Boomstick: Ouch, that's hardcore shit. Talk about a sore loser and made it just sorer. But for Ganondorf, he realized that being lord of demons reborn has upsides, like really being good at dark magic. Wiz: Among the numerous spells he knows and learning, he can freeze enemies with waves of darkness, cast deadly curses, posses people like puppets, teleport, fly, and create orbs of electric energy which can halt foes in their tracks. Boomstick: And they double as a deadly game of Pong making the sport more fun. Also, he's a master swordsman, capable of wielding two blades at once with extreme efficiency and has some personal favorite. Like the sword of Sages he stole, his great sword of despair, and his master sword dark copy Demise sword. But being king of all evil, with awesome skills wasn't enough obviously. Wiz: Ganondorf grew jealous of Hyrule's prosperity, and, like any good reincarnation of pure evil, wanted to take it for himself, including the Triforce, a legendary relic said to grant the wish of who may touch it. Boomstick: But when the thing was finally within for grasp, two of its pieces rejected him harder than your last date. Fortunately, one that stuck around, the Triforce of Power, was the best piece fit for him, it gave near invulnerability, incredible strength, and unlimited mystical power. The only downside, or upside, depending on kind of person’s point of view, is that it can turn him into a giant blue demon pig. Wiz: With this form came immense power for a new name: Ganon. Boomstick: What would life be like without bacon? Anyway, Ganon is fast enough to dodge point blank arrows without even looking and can even take some, he's strong enough to destroy stone walls and pillars without effort, and he's tough enough of having his entire castle fall onto him and get back up after that. Not to mention barely lived from a blast a Sky Spirit. Wiz: But while supposedly having granted immortality by the Triforce of Power, Ganon can still be slain, and is specifically vulnerable to holy weapons, like the Master Sword and Silver arrows, though he survived being impaled by one he stole, along with killing his executioner with his bare hands. He's extremely both cocky and arrogant, habits often underestimating his smaller, weaker opponents, at least until they drive a sword through his head or chest. Or Both. However, should his defeat be near, Ganon can use the last of remaining streght and magic to make one last attempt In hopes of survival. Boomstick: But hey, when your a titanic, nigh-invulnerable warlock pig sorcerer, you can afford to give as much to all. (Ganondorf laughs long and loudly) Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT! Ganondorf's Castle aka Ganon's tower, 8:15 PM, deadest areas in the Gerudo Desert In Ganon’s tower castle, Ganondorf was sitting on his throne bored waiting for something to happen. Then he heard panicing happening out in the halls like as if his troops and soldiers were getting dominated by an intruder. The sounds grew closer to the throne hall room. Just then, the doors burst open in a crash of smoke screen. Ganondorf uses his magic to spawn his great sword and launches it at the intruder. To his surprise, the intruder caught the great sword with his left hand. As one of Ganondorf’s troops is seen running towards the intruder with a club. The intruder then throws the great sword behind him at the troop which chopped the troops head off. Ike: I though your welcoming mat would at least put up an effort in trying to do something. So how do you want to find out the outcome? The decent way or my way? Ganondorf: *Laughs abit and gets up from his throne.* For someone so fortunate to make this far, your ether really brave or goddamn moronic. Ike: Will there ever be a time where one finally choses the decent way? '' 'FIGHT!' Both Ike and Ganondorf started charging towards each other. Ganondorf tries to claim first attack by doing a dark punch, but it only lead to him getting caught when Ike does an Aether move with Ragnell on Ganondorf knocking him back a bit. As Ganondorf maintains his stands, he fires of dark wave mainly towards Ike. Ike uses Ragnell to fire a shockwave to counter. As both wave clashed into each other, it caused a small blast of smoke. Ganondorf protect his eyes with his forearm. When Ganondorf lowered it to see, Ike starts landing a combo on Ganondorf. Ganondorf then teleport behind Ike and punches him in the back which knocked Ike forward. Ganondorf teleports in front and lands a combo on Ike. Ike gets knocked backed as Ganondorf sprints towards him to attack. When Ganondorf got close, Ike feels his stats growing while he swing Ragnell in his up-smash move hard at Ganondorf which launched Ganondorf to hit the ceiling. Ganondorf teleports back down to floor and levitates above it. Ike then charges towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf fires some electric orbs at Ike, but Ike dodged them. When Ike got close, he attempted to do an Aether with Ragnell. This made Ganondorf lean back to avoid it and land a warlock punch interrupting Ike and blasted Ike backwards to hit the floor. Ike gets up and starts charging up Ragnell for an Eruption. Ganondorf Charges through the air towards Ike to attack, but when Ganondorf got in close range, Ike plunged Ragnell into the floor making an Eruption explosion that blasted Ganondorf outside. As Ganondorf lands outside walkway of the castle, Ike reappears as he kicks down a door and sees Ganondorf. Ike then draws Ragnell as he still felt his stats still rising. ''Ganondorf: *Chuckes* Okay, you may be able to keep up fairly, but it won’t be enough to keep in the game.*Spawns the Darknut sword in his hand.* Ike: I haven’t even begun the real warm up. Ike Charges at Ganondorf. They both clash swords, each move they both made with got blocked, almost making both their sword fighting style almost evenly matched. At a point, they both made a forcing grudge trying to push harder with their swords. Ike than unexpectedly head-butts Ganondorf. This made Ganondorf stumble backwards. Ike uses this moment by doing another Aether with Ganondorf caught in it. Ganondorf teleports up in the air and levitates as he fires another electric orb towards Ike. Ike uses Ragnell and does his Counter stands. The electric orb bounces off Ike’s Counter and heads back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf fires 4 more orbs and knocks the first orb back at Ike. Ike does his Counter stands again making all 5 orbs bounce off and head back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf attempts to block his own projectiles but gets majorly stunned by the fifth one. Ike rushes up to Ganondorf and side smash the dark warlock so hard, it also launched Ganondorf out far to the open plains of the Gerudo desert. Ike searches for a way to get to him fast and notices something at the front gate. Guard: For the last time. We did not order a giant trampling catapult. Hoot Freeman: Hey, I got a call that said you need one and here it is. Just then, Ike jumps onto the catapult and cut the rope with Ragnell, launching him towards the direction to Ganondorf. As Ganondorf gets up from the fall, he then sudden saw Ike flying through the air and down towards him. Ike takes Ragnell and swings so hard, but Ganondorf dodges the swing. Ganondorf unleashes a dark swarm of combo hits at Ike. Ganondorf then uses Dark Dive doing a major hit on Ike yet made Ike's stats grow even more. Ike gets blasted against a big rock yet still standing. Ganondorf charges at Ike and grabs Ike by the neck but just before he was about to attack with a dark pulse, Ike made an Aether attempt with Ganondorf getting caught in it. Ike does again and again. On the fourth Aether, Ganondorf gets knocked backed and his the ground roughly. As Ganondorf gets up, he uses his dark magic to transform himself into his Ganon form. Ganon teleports in front of Ike and unleashes a huge major combo on Ike. Ganon kept going on the combo, not stopping for a breath. As Ganon decided to finish this, he channels his dark power into a very powerful Warlock punch. But when the punch touched Ike, there was no damage happening on Ike. Ike: You wanna know why choosing my way was a wrong choice? It because you end up meeting a state of me that will make you beg. Currently all Ike’s stat levels: Max. Ike then starts throwing an endless waves of punches, kicks, sword slashing and more combos that are doing humongous damage on Ganon, really beating the shit out of the Demon pig. Ike was moving around too fast for Ganon to see where he is or was. Ike was making combo after combo after combo, making every hit harder, being sure that the numbers of damage Ike doing on Ganon were immense.Ike then uses Aether on Ganon five times in a row. Ganon gets launched back through the air far away from Ike as he crashes to the ground. The crash landing made Ganon transform back to Ganondorf. As Ganondorf get mad he harnesses lots of his dark magic to create a new form. He is now Demised Ganondorf. D. Ganondorf summons the Sword of Sages into his hand and fills it with darkness and turns it into the Demise sword. D. Ganondorf then grabs his Demise sword and dash charges to Ike. Ike then starts charging up his Quick Draw. Ganondorf was still coming at mad speed. Ike still charges the Quick Draw even though it’s already fully charged. Once the Quick Draw was overcharged, Ike then speeds towards Ganondorf. Both were coming closer at each other really fast. They were almost just about to pass one another. (SLASH) They both halted to a drift as they passed each other, just standing. … Ike: You’re through! *As he plunges Ragnell into the ground.* The Quick Draw slash stunned Ganondorf for a second and then blast him up high into the sky. Ike then jumped so powerful, it send him right up to Ganondorf in the sky. Ike: GREAT AETHER! *As he does a massive nonstop combo of punches, sword slashes, and kicks on Ganondorf.* Ike swings Ragnell at Ganondorf that blasted the Dark wizard high speed back to the ground. Ganondorf then spurs out his Calamity parts from his limbs outward in different directions. Ike dives down from the sky straight for Ganondorf. The Calamity carnations parts make a U-turn back to stop Ike. Ike then takes Ragnell and gets ready to land the final blow. The calamity carnation parts were closing in as well as Ike. Ike then impaled Ganondorf with Ragnell right in the chest. The calamity carnation parts stopped. Ganondorf begins to scream as his body started to come apart with cracks forming on his body and then blows apart with his darkness and spirit blast away to oblivion as this makes his true death. Ike then recovers to stands as he saw that all of Ganondorf is now gone. Ike then sees the Triforce of Power levitating to him and lands on his hand, accepting Ike as its new home. Ike: Well, things are gonna get more fun from now on. KO! Ike wanders into plains and then finds Link and Zelda. Results Boomstick: Now that my friends is how dethroning an evil king is done. Wiz: Ganon may had the advantage in strength and magic force, but Ike's superior speed, magic abilities, better weaponry, and over whelming triumph him in the end. Boomstick: Ike did had his fair share in brawn, but his better strategist improvising and having Ragnell as a holy weapon were enough to best off Ganondorf. Plus, while Ganondorf maybe the titanic demon warlock, Ike has faced similar opponents like that and more like that every day of the week in his world. He faces gods and stills prevails victorious. Wiz: Both may had a scenario where an entire castle fall on top of their heads, though the each one were different in context. The one Ganondorf survived was technically a tower, while the one Ike had survived while escaping it was literally and entire castle. Boomstick: ''But Wizard. Shouldn't one of Ganondorf's magic spells could've dealt Ike more differently?'' Wiz: Well unfortunately, Ike's know to have factors of restoring health and mostly his stats do grow while in battle and grow majorly when he takes and since he was facing Ganondorf, his were definitely more then just rising. Ultimately, this let Ganondorf down to two way for facing Ike his way or the hard way and if he did chose the hard way there would be no way the outcome would be different. Boomstick: Ganon had to accept fact "Aether" way. Wiz: The winner is Ike. Next time... Polls who do you think would win? Ike Ganondorf Category:Hoot Freeman Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Zelda vs Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning Combatant Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017